A Fishy Tea
by VenomTheChaosFox
Summary: When Charles, destroys Happy's gift to her a spark of tension erupts between them but in the end Happy finally gets a "true" moment with Charles. Rated K for kuteness.
1. Chapter 1

**A Quick HappyXCharle Story and Of Course My First Fanfiction enjoy**

A Fishy Tea

Seem's to be yet another ordinary day in the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu and Gajeel go at it, while as Gray and Elfman join in as well.

Wendy and her best friend Charles sat at a table at the west side of the guild.

They chatted about how ruthless they could be sometimes, but that's when Charles heard tiny footsteps, she knew who that was…

A small blue cat, the height of Charles stood in front of the table, fish in hand.

"H-hi Charles" He said with a tomato red blush on his face.

But today Charles wasn't in the mood for such silly antics due to some of her recent visions she was easily stirred and angered.

"Happy… HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" She swatted the neatly bowed fish right out of Happy's hands.

His inky black eyes widened as he saw the fish he had caught and bowed for her destroyed…

He just looked down with tiny tears steadily flowing from his eyes.

Charles looked at him with a disgusted expression on her face, though she wasn't disgusted with him but her own self, she never really told anyone but somewhere in her cold heart was a spec of warmth fueled by Happy's playful and "cute" behavior…

"Happy, I'm-".

"SHUT UP" The blue exceed screamed, as he ran out of the guild, tears flying off of his face.

Charles stood there with her heart obliterated "Sorry" she whispered under her breath.

That day seemed to fly by though she only laid in her dorm for the rest of the day as Wendy tried to comfort her, but she didn't want it…

The next day Happy sat at a table by himself.

That's when Charles hopped on to a chair next to him…

He peered over to her and said "Charles I'm sorry, I should know now you need space" he said in a sad tone.

"No, it was my fault I knocked that fish out of your hand, it probably took you a while to make it…" she said unknowingly putting her paw on his.

He felt the warmth of her paw on his "Ch-Charles?"

She noticed her paw and snatched it away "Sorry!" She said embarrassed.

"No, it was fine" He said with a cherry red face.

She blushed; her face warmed up like boiling water.

"Well anyway" She hugged him tightly "The point is I shouldn't have done what I did".

She walked away, Happy sat there stunned by the current turn of events, when he finally snapped out of it he whispered "I love you too".

~END~

**Thank you to all who clicked this story and enjoyed it, it was my first fanfic and I hope it didn't suck!**

**CHAPTER 2 DONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of A Fishy Tea!**

All Happy could think about the rest of the day was how he was hugged by the love of his life!

"Unbelievable!" He thought to himself, his face lighting up to the shade of a stop sign.

"But her hug was so warm and caring" He whispered.

But that's when he got a spark of pride and courage; he knew what he had to do…

The next day, he walked up to Charles but no fish in hand just a little velvet red box.

She noticed his "cute" little face shining her way.

"Oh, hi Happy" She said with a giggle.

"Hi Charles" He said blushing, holding the box behind his back.

She noticed he was holding something out of her sight.

"C-Charles" He said nervously, "I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight…"

Her face began to burn as her eyes shot wide open.

"Um…" She peered over to Wendy, who was smiling and nodding.

"S-sure" She whispered out.

Happy's face lit up "Okay then I'll get you at eight?"

She nodded, "Alright" He yelled "See you then" He giggled out, placing the box on her table, quickly fleeing the guild, blushing.

She picked it up, opening it.

Inside was a gold-jewel encrusted heart pendant necklace, with Charles neatly engraved on the back, she noticed a note at the bottom of the box, it read "Dear Charles, I got this for you hoping you would like it, think of it as a good luck charm ~Love, Happy~

A tiny shimmering tear fell on to the paper, "Happy" she whispered.

Wendy looked at the necklace "I didn't know Happy was so thoughtful!" Wendy chuckled out.

"I didn't either" Charles whimpered out beginning to tear up.

"Don't be nervous the date will be great!" Wendy smiled.

"I hope so"

~End~

**Watch for Chapter 3! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3!, Enjoy ^_^**

Happy stood at the entrance to Fairy Hill's smiling wide, he couldn't believe it!

He had actually managed to get a date with his HUGE crush!

"Eight' 'o' clock" Happy whispered to himself.

It was then the door to Fairy Hill's creaked open, walking out was Charles, wearing a teal dress with a ribbon neatly tied around her tail, she was wearing the charm Happy had given her around her neck, to Happy's surprise.

But best of all (to Happy anyway) she had the most beautiful smile on her face.

He walked up to her, stuttering "Y-you look b-b-b-beautiful".

Charles blushed "thank you Happy" she said with an innocent smile.

There was an awkward silence when suddenly, Charles grabbed his hand.

"Shall we go?"

"A-aye" Whispered Happy, as they walked off disappearing in the moonlight "There so cute together!" Whispered the girls of Fairy Hill's spying out the window.

Happy had this whole date planned out, first he was going to take her to koukyuu na resutoran… (Fancy Restaurant)

~AT THE RESTAURANT~

They sat down in a booth, small but cozy.

They chatted mainly about the guild and some other everyday things.

The waiter came, "and what will we be having this fine evening" The waiter said.

"Ill have the shouyu ramen" Charles politely said. (Soy ramen)

"Ill have the sushi!" Happy said enthusiastically.

"I shall return momentarily with your orders…" The waiter said, walking away…

They ate up fairly fast and before they knew it they were walking out the door.

The first part of the date went amazingly! Happy thought to himself.

Second was a romantic walk at the Magnolia Park.

Happy didn't even notice but he and Charles were hand-in-hand again.

They walked through the park until they reached the large tree at the center, they sat down there.

"Happy?" Charles asked.

"Hmm?" Happy grunted.

"Why do you love me?" Charles stuttered.

Happy blushed, this time there was no hiding it, so he sucked it up and said…

"I love you because… YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, KIND, AND THOUGHTFUL PERSON I HAVE EVER MET" Happy said unknowingly yelling.

Charles sat there dumbstruck… "Well I guess that why I-".

She was cut off by Happy's sudden kiss…

"But do you love me?" Happy whispered after their lips separated.

**Part 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chapter today, sorry but as always please enjoy!**

Silence for what felt like eternity…

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO ANSWER THAT" Charles erupted in anger.

"Well, I guess it's just what your heart says… you have no control, for once instead of using your instincts just follow your heart"

Those words poured in too Charles ears like water.

She had no idea Happy could muster such words that etched to your brain.

"Well?!" Happy silently yelled.

She looked to the ground smiling, "I guess I've always known" She whispered to herself.

Happy took the silence to be a "no".

When suddenly like a spark of lightning, the gap between the two closed… lips locked.

Happy's heart began to pound, it was really happening!

The kiss had ended though they were both hugging each other excruciatingly tight.

"Yes…" Charles whispered in his ear.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Happy sprung from his bed the next morning, realizing what happened last night.

"I can't believe it!" Happy said loudly BUT… happily.

"Can't believe what?!" A familiar voice said.

"Natsu!... N-nothing" Happy said shaking.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Happy" Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah…" Happy whispered, seeing Natsu exiting their home.

~ENTRANCE TO THE GUILD~

"Is today going to be different?" Happy whispered to himself….

**Thank you to all who have stuck in this far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5!**

Happy creaked open the door's to Fairy Tail, but he noticed a complete absence of Wendy, and Charles.

He brushed it off, knowing it WAS still a bit early so he sat waiting…

But two hours had passed and it was now 11:30…

"They should be here by now…" He muttered to himself.

"I better go see if there okay!" Happy blistered.

He soared over too Fairy Hills, flying up to their window and tapped on it.

No response, so he opened the window and entered.

No one was home yet he still wandered around like a perv, two beds a wardrobe and dresser, simple girly things dotted the room but…

There were two bedside tables with diaries on them, one labeled "Wendy", and one labeled "Charles".

Another peek of "Interest", devoured him inside.

So he walked over to Charles' diary and opened it but he really didn't want too but he had too know…

But he heard the door slowly inch open, but it was too late…

"YOU PERVERT" A familiar silky voice yelled.

"Charles!, I c-" Happy was interrupted by a stone cold slap, enough to knock him to the ground.

Charles pinned Happy down, snarling.

"Im sorry" Happy whimpered, a small shimmering tear dropped from the exceeds face, he knew he was "goona" get it now…

"What are you doing here!?" She barked.

Wendy peered in "Charles please calm down" Wendy peeped.

Charles completely ignored her…

"I came to see if you two were all right, you were late to the guild I just was worried" He replied, blushing slightly.

Charles seemed to be calming down.

"But… why were you looking at my diary.-.-.-.- I TRUSTED YOU!" Charles yelled tearing up.

"Charles I didn't mean to hurt you, I could never do that but-"

Another interruption by the white Exceed, but this time, she dropped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"But I know you meant no harm" She whispered.

Happy nodded his head.

"Also!" She said hopping up grabbing Happy by the neck.

"I was looking for YOU" Charles snarled.

Happy blushed choking.

"But I think ill see you tomorrow" She said tossing him out the window.

Happy quickly used Aera.

"I love you to" He whispered soaring away.

~END~

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
